Another Cliché Love Story
by CallMeDan
Summary: In a story where the author no longer knows what he's doing, he takes a very used concept and changes it completely. He creates a story where love and hatred are second to comedy. Here is Percy Jackson, living through his very problematic life. He will meet new friends, make new enemies, and get slapped in the face! Join this universe and remember, my Pokemon are better than yours.
1. It all starts

**Alright everyone, let's get started.**

* * *

I stretched my arms as I walked beside my best friend, Grover. It was a nice day at Camp Half-Blood, but before all that, let me introduce myself. My name is Percy - Percy Jackson. I have just, with the help of my friends, defeated the titan Kronos and saved the world. We live in Camp Half-

"Percy? Are you okay?" Grover asked, waving his arm in my face.

"What? Of course I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I mean, you were staring into the distance for a while..."

I sighed. No matter what Grover thought, I was more than okay. Life was going pretty great. I had a beautiful girlfriend named Annabeth, and there were no monsters and/or gods coming after us. Life looked pretty good.

Grover gasped as a bright flash blinded us. Once the light died down, we stood there shocked when we saw that the cause of the light was… a twelve year old girl. Okay… I looked more closely at her and saw her auburn hair, but not only that. I saw her eyes - silver like the moon. I looked beside me and saw Grover kneeling saying, "Lady Artemis, what brings you here?"

_Oh crap. _This _was Lady Artemis?_

Her cold eyes wandered over to me and she spoke. "The Olympians want to speak with Perseus. The reason why they would want to talk with _you _is beyond me, but nevertheless, let us depart." The light enveloped us again, and I opened my eyes to find myself in the Olympian throne room, without Grover by my side. Artemis quickly left to settle on her own throne, leaving me by myself in front of the Olympian gods.

The first one to speak was Zeus, and his words chilled me to the bone: "Percy Jackson, you have been summoned here today to be asked if you will, once again, rise to save Olympus from a new looming threat."

My eyes bulged as I exclaimed, "Another threat! Sorry, but what threat could there possibly be now? I thought the Titans were the only threat to Olympus, and they're gone now anyway."

My father was the one to give me the answer. "As of right now, we cannot reveal any information. However, we must know if we have your cooperation."

Did I _want_ to cooperate? We just saved the world, would I even be able to do it again? Starting to stutter, I weakly argued, "But, I mean I-I-I can't! I mean… I have a life to live. I have a girlfriend, I-"

All of the Olympians flinched at my words. I looked around, hoping for some way to see, to uncover, the reason for their recoil. "What? Why did you all flinch?"

"Aphrodite, would you like to explain yourself to Perseus?" Hestia directed at the guilty-looking goddess.

_Aphrodite? Why would Aphrodite have to explain herself to me?_

With a sheepish look on her face, Aphrodite muttered quickly, "Ummm..ikindamadeitsothatannabethwouldfallinlovewithyounomatterwhati'msorrypleasedon'thurtme."

I blinked and asked her, "Come again?"

She looked down and said, "I...kinda...madeitsothatannabethwouldfallinlovewithyounomatterwhati'msorrypleasedon'thurtme."

Artemis sighed and spoke up. "What she's trying to say is that she made it so Annabeth would fall in love with you no matter what you did."

Aphrodite meekly added, "She was the first girl you showed interest in. I was just trying to help."

I couldn't believe it. My first love...was all a lie? I, Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, had been completely deceived even after I had done so much good.

_Why were the fates so cruel? Why have they decided to bring me happiness, just for it to be crushed right afterward? Why does the whole world hate me? WHY would they decide to play with my love life? WHY would they decide to make a fool of me? WHY? WHY? WHY?_

I lunged forward with rage evident in my features. I didn't think about my decision. My only thought was to kill Aphrodite.

Zeus sighed, "Artemis, contain him."

Artemis grinned as she grabbed my arm and hurled me at the throne room's walls, breaking my bones and cracking the marble. Even with my crumpled body laying on the floor in pain, my day was made even worse when Zeus stood up and decreed, "Percy Jackson, until you are able to calmly step into this room again, you shall live with the Hunters henceforth."

**Artemis**

_Excuse me? How dare Zeus let a boy come in and disrupt my Hunters? I absolutely will not tolerate a boy joining the Hunters, now or ever._

"Artemis you can't get away from this. Besides, would it really be that bad? Ehhh? You know what I'm talking about," Apollo piped up, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Apollo! Before I take your man bits and crush them."

"But lil' sis," he whined.

"Zeus, smite him!"

"Okay okay, meeting adjourned," Zeus proclaimed.

Apollo teleported off to Hades-knows-where, and every god left afterward, leaving me alone with Perseus. I teleported him over to the Hunter's camp and pulled him to the side.

"Tonight," I told him, "you will sleep in the outskirts of the camp. We don't need to risk you becoming a porcupine overnight. Tomorrow, you will be introduced to all the girls and be assigned your own tent, which you will live in for the remainder of your time here. You must be up by 0600 and help to hunt for everyone's breakfast. You will cook it, but you may only eat after everyone else has finished. By 0800 you will be cleaning everyone's laundry. At 1200 you must make the Hunters' lunch, and once again, you will only be permitted to eat after everyone else has finished. By 1500 you will make the arrows that we will use. After that, from the time you have finished your chores to 1800, is your free time. At 1900 you must have dinner prepared and wash all of the dishes used during the day. After that, you can do whatever you desire, but if you wake any of the Hunters, you will be shot mercilessly. If you dare to fight back, I will turn you into a deer and use you for target practice. Do we have an understanding Perseus?"

"Crystal clear, Lady Artemis," he sighed.

"Good. Enjoy your first day because after tonight, there might not be enough to enjoy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Favorite, follow, and review and all that. Have a great day**


	2. Chores Are Boring

**To your review, Guest (Sorry, I have nothing else to really call you). It's not that she doesn't have any respect for Percy, but it's more of….. Well, the chapter will explain. To make it clear though, she does have respect for him.**

**To richard333- Thank you !**

**To fillnow21 - Thank you so much for following and favoriting! You are the first and it made me happy that someone has liked the story so far. **

**To Cbscbs- Thank you as well for the follow! After one chapter and two follows for my first story, it makes me ecstatic!**

**Also, because I'm a bit short on time, thank you to:**

**F13D for following and favoriting the story!**

**Canadianboy13 for following and favoriting!**

**Janibek for favoriting!**

**jmslunsford for following!**

**Nightshade321 for favoriting me and my story! **

**Harem master95 for favoriting!**

**And The Fiction Fan for following and favoriting the story **_**and **_**favoriting me and followed my author's page! Thank you all!**

**Unless it wasn't obvious, I don't own Percy Jackson or Les Mis.**

**Alright everyone, let's do this**

* * *

**The next day**

**Artemis**

_Maybe I was a little too hard on Percy. He has saved my life before… Maybe I should be nic- no no no no! Artemis, get a grip on yourself! You can't show weakness - you can't show that you feel even the slightest bit of affection towards a male. Even if the male _is _the Savior of Olympus… and looks really good in- ARTEMIS! Don't think about those types of things. Remember, you still have to tell the Hunters about this new addition to the group._ I sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

I walked over to the Hunters and cleared my throat.

"I need your attention, Hunters!" I announced. "For the time being, Perseus Jackson will be living with us."

A chorus of boos and jeers rang out from among the Hunters. I raised my hand to silence them and spoke again. "He will be doing all of the chores and hunting for all of our food. Do what you wish with that information." I grinned as joy rang out through the ranks, knowing that my Hunters could be evil sometimes.

**Percy**

_Ugh. I've been walking for hours, but I still can't find any sort of game to catch._ I sat down onto a rock and wiped the sweat off my brow. I had no clue what to do. It was getting close to 6 but I still hadn't found any food to bring back.

I thought of the play Annabeth and I had seen the other day; the play had been about a failed attempt at a revolution in France. I didn't understand what she had seen in that play, but to each their own, I guess. One of the songs came to mind, and I started singing before I knew it. So what if I didn't know all of the lyrics? I didn't care.

_I've done, no wrong_

_Sweet Jesus hear my prayers_

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the tree right next to me, engulfing it in flames. "Geez Zeus, if you're so picky about the things I say then why haven't you smite me before?"

Another bolt of lightning struck the tree to my other side, increasing the chances of a forest fire. "Smokey the Bear would not be happy with this," I grumbled. I continued with the song.

_Look down, look down_

_Lord _**Zeus** _doesn't care_

The burning trees were suddenly extinguished, and I shook my head at Zeus.

I sighed. _Back to the hunt, I guess._

**Hestia**

_Poor Percy._ I sighed. _He's all alone with a bunch of man-hating girls._ To help him out, I decided to give him my blessing. I teleported in front of him, and he immediately kneeled. _Oh, formalities_.

"Lady Hestia," he said. "Why have you come here?"

"I watched as you almost got smited, and I decided to give you my blessing."

"Do you mean that I will be able to create food from thin air and be invulnerable to fire?" he questioned eagerly.

"Ummm… Well, no. However, what you _do_ get are the ability to get ingredients for meals and be the ability to create a fire from the smallest of materials. You can't expect me to do everything for you now, can you?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping…."

"Oops. Look at the time! Goodbye, Percy!"

**Percy**

_So… blessed by a goddess. Not bad for my first day here, but water you gonna do? _I shook my head, ashamed at my own pun. I decided to try out the new powers gifted to me by Hestia.

I thought of a nice, juicy hamburger… and I got a face full of meat. Raw meat. I shook my head as I saw the sack of meat in front of me. I shrugged as I thought, _Better than nothing._ I stood up again, only to be slammed back down by a sack of buns, a lot of lettuce, some onions, cheese, and some pickles. I then decided I was done with using my power to get ingredients from who-knows-where. Grabbing a handful of sticks and wood, I decided to try out my other power, and I set the wood on fire...while it was still on my hand.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," I screamed as I soothed my burn.

I decided to clean my hand with some water from the water bottle I brought with me and started to cook the beef. _Only Zeus knows what the Hunters must be doing right now._

**Artemis **

"Lady Artemis, is it true that Percy is here?" I looked toward my lieutenant and nodded my head. The black-haired teenager smirked and said, "Well I think that everyone else is happy to see him as well."

I had gotten all of the Hunters to take a picture of Percy and use it as target practice; whoever could get the arrow onto his face the most got the privilege of choosing the first prank we would do. Nothing lethal, of course.

"Thalia, how else could happiness be expressed if not by wanting to shoot an arrow through someone's head?"

She shook her head in response, stifling her laughter. "I don't know, but whatever Percy thinks is going to happen to him, he's going to get way worse. Speaking of which, where is Percy?"

"Out catching lunch," I replied. "He'll be back soon. If not, he's going to be in so much trouble."

That made Thalia laugh out loud, and she walked away, trying to catch her breath. I chuckled. Sometimes life can be difficult, but no matter how hard Percy thinks his life can be, oh it'll be so much harder.

**Percy**

After finishing making around 50 burgers (and a lot of crying _definitely not because of the onions_), I placed them on top of some makeshift wooden plates, and I brought them all back to camp.

"Hey everyone! Lunch is ready!" I shouted.

The Hunters all walked towards me in a pack, most of them glaring at me as if I was some type of disease. Nevertheless, they all came up and tried the burgers. Most of them showed that they liked the burgers as their faces showed pleasure while they ate. Others, like Artemis, ate their burgers emotionlessly. _Rude_, I thought.

Once the burgers were gone, Artemis signaled for me to follow her, which I did. I immediately regretted my decision. She led me towards a mountain of dirty clothes.

"You will have to wash all of those clothes and make sure they are dry for tomorrow's usage. Good luck," she smirked.

I sighed as I began to use my water powers to start cleaning the filthy clothing. I wondered if anyone could be having a worse day than I was.

**Meanwhile at the supermarket...**

The sales clerk stood speechless as a bag of raw beef and some of their most expensive lettuce, onions, cheese, and pickles vanished, completely gone. Not to mention the bags of buns that suddenly disappeared as well. He slumped down onto the ground, beside a tower of toilet paper that was on sale.

"I am so getting fired for this," he moaned.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter two. Poor sales clerk. Tell me what you thought of it. If you liked it, please follow, favorite, and/or review. It makes me feel better that people actually like this story and aren't just clicking on it and leaving because it's terrible. Just like always, have a nice day/afternoon/night and I will see you soon.**

**Question: Who was Percy's first love?**


	3. Cooking With Percy

**Guest (Are you the same one who wrote the first review for this story?) - Thanks for the review! Yes, the Hunters are jerks; I found it fun to portray them that way. It also made it better for scheming, but that comes later...like right now.**

**Sennin no Kitsune - Thank you for following the story! You are the only new follower for that specific day! Hooray! It really means a lot, thanks.**

**Trully- Thank you for following and favoriting the story!**

**lovegoodbooks- Thank you for following and favoriting the story and for following and favoriting me!**

**boehnky- Thank you for following the story! **

**Thundercade- Thank you for following and favoriting! Also thank you for your nice review :D.**

**jso3647- Thank you for the review! :D**

**roger9481- To the first part of your your review, thanks! I was always thinking about bringing her into the story, but since I only had spaces for four people, I couldn't put her in. The part about Annabeth... I'm not sure about that. However, if you have a way that you think she could be incorporated, I'll see if I'll put it in.**

**One thing I noticed, my first chapter got about 400 views and my second chapter only got 200… I know what this means… Aliens have abducted my dear readers... I'm joking. But seriously, if there is something wrong with my story, please let me know so I can make it better. **

**Now, let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

**Back with Percy at the mountain of clothes…**

_Oh come on! Why would they make me do all of this laundry? I mean, the work isn't _that _hard, but this is really tedious and boring. I blame Artemis for this. The next time I see her face, she's gonna get a punch to the-_

"Hello Percy."

_HOLY SHIT. _ "OH MY GODS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M SO SORRY DON'T TOUCH THE FACE I BEG OF YOU," I pleaded to her with my arms protecting my face.

"... Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Artemis staring at me curiously. "What? I mean...umm...I'm totally okay. Yeah.. pshh… Nothing could be better." _So smooth, Percy. Way to keep your cool._

"I just wanted to check in to see how the clothes are coming along. I must say, I'm starting to regret my decision."

"It's coming along fine. Thanks for the concern." _Great, now she thinks that I'm a total nutjob._

"And Perseus?" she started. "Don't forget; you still need to make the Hunters' lunch after this."

At those words I threw a wet outfit at her, which she promptly threw back at me, hitting me squarely in the face. _Damn those archery skills_. Laughing, she left me to finish my job in peace.

* * *

_Okay, I finally have all of the clothes finished, and Artemis still hasn't checked up on me. Seems kinda sketchy…_ Anyway, I decided on making some pasta since I had nothing else in mind that wasn't blue. I quickly thought of the pasta and moved over to the side to avoid being hit by the bag of pasta.

"HA!" I yelled in triumph. "TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF CRA- OW!"... only to be hit in the head by a solid wheel of cheese and a bunch of tomatoes.

"Percy?"

"Percy isn't here right now, leave him a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

"Percy, I know it's you. No other person is as dumb as you, to try to pretend that you aren't here." I looked up to see Thalia looking down at me.

"Well ya caught me. I was just cooking lunch. We're having pasta."

"Geez, burgers and pasta in one day? We won't be able to move after a week of your cooking. By the way, where do all of the ingredients come from?"

"I don't know. Hey, maybe they're all stolen from a supermarket, and someone just got fired for it."

Thalia laughed at that, and I realized that at least one person didn't want to kill me.

**Meanwhile at the supermarket...**

The sales clerk and the manager stood side-by-side, speechless after what had just happened. A bag of pasta, their last wheel of cheese, and a couple of tomatoes just disappeared, just like the other things that had vanished yesterday. The manager shook his head. "We need to tell the police about this. This isn't right."

The sales clerk only nodded as he picked up the phone and dialed in the number for the police.

The manager stomped away, grumbling about how he was going to kill the person behind the thefts.

**Percy**

"Hey, Pinecone Face. Can you do me a favor and get the wooden plates from earlier?"

"Sure, but why are they wood?"

She handed me my trusty plates, and I responded, "Well, since they're made out of wood, there's no real reason to wash them, unless you want them to corrode. Percy: One, The Hunters and Artemis: Zero."

"Are you sure about that Seaweed Brain?"

"What do you know?"

"Nevermind. Let's just go bring lunch over. I'm sure they'd love some pasta."

Wondering what Thalia was talking about, we left to give the Hunters their pasta. As I walked up to where everyone was supposed to be eating, I noticed that it was strangely empty. Thalia seemed unfazed and kept placing down the plates of pasta. I shrugged and did the same. Once every plate of pasta was placed on the table, all of the Hunters surrounded me, drew back their bows, and shot me mercilessly with blunt, painful, wooden arrows. I fell to my knees as Thalia stood right in front of me and whispered, "Thanks for taking the arrows, Percy. You make a great target." She cackled and left to eat her food while I went back into the woods to pick out all of the arrows stuck in my skin. _Forget what I thought earlier. Maybe Thalia doesn't want to see me die, but she has no problems with seeing me horribly mutilated and disfigured._

I ate my pasta on a small wooden tree stump until one of the younger Hunters - a ten-year-old named Megan, I think - came up beside me and sat down. I opened my mouth to speak when she held up her finger and said, "Don't speak. Save your strength. I came here to tell you that the arrows were only the beginning. The Hunters plan on pranking you harder and harder until you crumble under their wills."

_A ten-year-old's just started talking to me as if she's the Oracle. Kinda scary, but weirder things have happened._

"Why would you tell me this?" I asked.

"Simple. It's because they wanted me to," she responded with a grin, and she hastily ran away, leaving me dreading having to go back to give the Hunters their dinner. I put down my plate as Artemis flashed into place beside me.

"You need to make the arrows now, remember?"

With those words she dropped a solid block of Celestial Bronze in front of me and walked away. _Okay then…_ I started to mold the Celestial Bronze into some arrows, one by one, for hours on end. It was _**boring**_! _Why won't they just get rid of me? Maybe if I get them angry enough, they'll throw me out or turn me into a jackalope._ Either way, it would definitely be better than staying here.

**Thalia**

Being in charge of the Pranking Males System (or the PMS) was a privilege that many people took seriously (except for the name). After the arrow prank we pulled on him, we needed a new one, and fast. So we decided to grab some string, a knife, and some glue for our new plan.

"Hey Megan. How's the prank coming along?"

"Besides a few minor issues with the glue, we're doing just fine!"

"Alright!" _When Percy gets here, he's going to be in one of the best pranks of his life._

* * *

**That's a wrap for chapter three! Posting a chapter three days in a row, go me! Remember to review, follow, and favorite if you can :). Thank you all for reading and have a nice day or whatever the time of day is!**


	4. The plan works, and that's bad?

**Guest- To your review, think of the bond Thalia and Percy have as like, a sibling bond. They "hate" each other. However, if anything serious were to happen (like if he were attacked by a god), they would have each other's back. **

**richard333- Thanks :D Also thank you for the follow**

**fillnow21- Thank you ! I always thought it funny that is no explanation for where the food came from**

** 27 (I am really sorry, I don't know why it didn't get put in)- Thank you for following and favoriting the story!**

**fanticywalker- Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**dogbiscuit1967- Thanks for the follow!**

**GreenEyes-BlueCoke- Thank you for following!**

**Megabomb123- Thanks for the favorite and follow!**

**Rickblood- Thank you for the follow :D**

**Gunner1003- Thank you for the follow :D**

**Heart of Liquid Ice- Thank you for the follow, nice username!**

**storyteller1333- Thanks for the follow!**

**GodoftheSeas21- Thank you for the follow :D**

**DarkAssassin97- Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**zeebo30- Thanks for the follow and favorite!**

**Ciarle- Thanks for the follow!**

**Marvell117- Thank for the follow!**

**Soulhavok- Thanks for the follow and favorite!**

**bigrig56- Thanks for the favorite!**

**Rhino12345- Thank you for following and favoriting the story, and extra thanks for following and favoriting my author's page!**

**By the way, I type everything out, I don't click copy and paste. :D**

**Alright let's start this chapter...**

* * *

**Percy**

Ever since they had left me to mold the arrows, I had been plotting - not the completely evil type of plotting with cats and spinning chairs, but the type of plot that's for a good cause. The plan was to get myself out of the Hunters' camp. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stand it. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: Haha it's your first day, and you can't even take it. You suck, loser!

_Screw it! I'm going to figure out how to leave if it kills me. Besides, death would be so much better than this, right?_ I sat there and pondered for a while, coincidentally in the pose of _The Thinker_. When the idea came to me, I threw down the last crafted arrows, and I bounded toward camp, planning to put my idea to use.

**Artemis**

I was so excited for the prank Thalia had created. It was so ingenious - a bit complicated - but it was hilarious.

"IT'S PERCY," Megan whispered. All of the Hunters quickly hid, leaving me out in the open. Percy bounded towards me and exclaimed, "Arty!"

_I'm sorry, but did he just call me…_

"Come on, Arty. Why th-" Percy's words stopped right there as he fell into the cleverly disguised hole. He fell through the very thin wire we had placed at the top of the hole, slamming into the ground. The snapped wire caused a branch in a tree to fly back, throwing the apple it had into the air. The apple then soared throughout the air, stopping when it hit a pair of scissors. The scissors catapulted throughout the forest, slicing a rope hanging from the highest tree. The rope had been holding a 38 pound (just go with it) rock which was dangling precariously over the hole Percy had fallen into. The rock fell, accelerating as it fell. Percy looked up and tried to move out of the way, to try avoid getting squashed by the falling projectile, but it was no use. He was stuck in place because of the glue. Percy shielded his face (pshh, men) as the rock fell onto him. I used my godly power to teleport Percy back onto the surface right before he got crushed. We all laughed as Percy slowly uncovered his face to see himself not bloodied up. Then he did something weird.

He quickly walked up to me and...hugged...me.

_I'm sorry, did I miss something? WHY IS THIS MALE TOUCHING ME… Although, the contact does feel very nice…."_

**Percy**

_Okay. Artemis isn't pulling away. Part one of my plan has failed, but… I'm not complaining. Her skin feels so nice… and the smell of the forest is so nice. Percy! Snap out of it! Alright, now you need to start phase two of the plan._

**Artemis**

_Why am I not pulling away? Could it be that I actually _enjoy _his touch? Me, Artemis, falling for a male? Impossible!_

What Percy did next was something completely unexpected: He leaned up... and kissed me. On the cheek. Whispering "Thank you so much for saving my life Arty."

_This male has the audacity to kiss me on the cheek and then thank me for almost killing him! Is he _insane_?_

Subconsciously, my hand went up to my cheek where his lips touched had touched my skin. I could feel my cheeks turning red, and I immediately shook him off.

_You have to keep your reputation! You can't let someone do something like that to you without some form of punishment_.

I did the thing most people would in my position: I took out my bow, notched an arrow, drew the bow back, and shot it right through his arm. Then, I notched another one and shot it right through his other arm. Then came his legs, and, just as I was aiming at his most sacred parts, I noticed that there was blood everywhere and that Percy looked really pale. He wasn't moving and I wasn't even sure if he was breathing. His body looked so pale and lifeless, kinda as if he was dead already.

In retrospect, maybe shooting him with a godly bow and arrows wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had.

Thalia started to scream at me. "ARTEMIS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

I could only stare at him, dumbfounded at my own actions. _Did I really just shoot arrows into his body?_

I only knew of one person who could treat his wounds now… "APOLLO, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Immediately after my screamed threat, a male, around his twenties, appeared beside us.

"Hey lil sis," he started casually. "Why did you start screaming at meeeeeEEE- HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO PERCY?"

"So… I may have happened to shoot a few arrows through his limbs, and he's bleeding out," I admitted. "Fix him."

"I don't know… I can't do anything right now. I'll have to bring him back to my temple to fix him."

"Alright, but just make sure that the gods don't know about this. If they find out, I might be killed as punishment."

"I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try." With those words, he flashed out of the campsite, and I slumped down, feeling horrible about what I had done.

**Meanwhile, with the Gods…**

Most of the gods were sitting together in front of a flat screen TV watching the new Star Wars film that wasn't in theaters yet, but - you know - they're gods.

When they were watching movies, it was the only time when they weren't at each other's throats. All sitting together were Athena, Hermes, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. For some reason Apollo had decided to skip out on the movie. Nobody really knew why.

Suddenly Poseidon jerked up and said, "I sense a disturbance in the sea."

Zeus chuckled and said, "That was pretty good Poseidon. Now try doing it in a Yoda accent."

Poseidon glared at his brother and said, "I'm not kidding. Something's terribly wrong with Percy. It feels as if he's almost dead." That earned a gasp from the others. Poseidon knew where Percy was and immediately flashed there, with the others following suit.

**Apollo**

_Oh crap, oooh crap. What am I supposed to do? I have no clue how to fix him._

I walked around, trying to think of an answer, when it hit me. _Water! That heals him!_

I then took Percy's body and carried it to the aquarium I had. I pitched some of the clams and oysters that were still in there to the side and cleaned out the tank. I refilled it, this time putting in some nectar and using my godly abilities to keep the water cold. I then threw Percy into the tank hoping that he would heal fast enough. If the Olympians found me, they would kill me first, and worry about it never. "Just think of it as a very drawn out ice bath, Percy," I muttered to his unconscious body. "You'll be alright."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, and Poseidon and the other Olympians were all behind him. _I am so dead._

Thinking (or not thinking as you could say in this case), I immediately teleported Artemis into the room and pointed at her. She glared at me like she wanted to mercilessly beat me and mutilate me, which, at this point, I didn't blame her. I just wanted to get out of that room remotely unscathed. And by that I wanted to get out of there with only a few broken ribs and maybe, if I was lucky, only one of my arms missing.

"Artemis, would you like to explain the meaning of this?" Poseidon boomed.

"Well… After I had stopped him from being crushed by a boulder, he came up and hugged me. After he did that, he decided to kiss my cheek, thanking me for saving his life. In a fit of rage, I kinda shot both of his arms and legs with my bow and he almost bled to death."

Poseidon looked like he wanted to take the liquids inside of Artemis and forcefully take them out of her. He then went over to the aquarium that Percy was still in, and he spoke softly. "My son," he sighed. "Why did I leave you with that lunatic? Forgive me."

I looked back at Artemis and I saw something on her face. If I wasn't mistaken, it was guilt. Maybe even a little bit of sadness. It looked as if she was about to cry.

Zeus stood up and decreed, "Artemis, I hereby deem you too dangerous for Percy to be near. He will immediately be taken out of your custody, and he will be put in the care of Aphrodite."

**Artemis**

_What did he just say? Did he just say that _Aphrodite _had custody over Percy?_

A wave of jealousy consumed me. _That little bitch! How could she steal Percy away? Percy never even said that he wanted to leave. They have no right to take him away from me! Besides, wasn't she the whole reason why he was put into my stupid care anyway?_

I teleported back to the camp, immediately going inside my tent and closing it off from everybody. "Stupid Zeus, stupid Apollo, and especially stupid Percy," I grumbled.

_If Percy had never come to the camp, I would have never had to shoot him, and the Gods wouldn't be mad with me. Yes, that's it. It's all Percy's fault. You know what? To Hades with Percy! In fact, to Hades with everyone! _I could feel the mental restraints I had put on myself crumbling as I started to laugh hysterically into the air, with nobody to hear me.

**Aphrodite**

Artemis couldn't last even a single day with Percy without almost killing him. I felt bad; Percy shouldn't be treated this way. He should be treated as a hero, because he is one. He saved all of our asses in the Titan war, and then he went and got put into Artemis's "protection" just because he wanted to hurt me for meddling in his love life. I decided that when Percy woke up, I was going to treat him as well as I could, and I had a couple ideas on how I could do that.

**Percy** (Whoa, you didn't think I was going to do this, but I did.)

Everything felt cold. I had no clue what was going on, but I didn't like it.

A vision of Artemis suddenly appeared in front of me, saying... that she was sorry? _Sorry for what? Nothing happened to me. I'm completely fine… right?_

The vision's setting changed to a graveyard. All of the Olympian gods were huddled around a casket. Cautiously moving closer, I saw the face in the casket, and I gasped. _It's me!_

I was so pale, as if all of my blood was gone. There was a gash on my face, and my arms and legs both had a gigantic hole in them. _I'm going to die… my life's going to end._

A bright flash of light brought me back to reality as I looked up to see….a piece of glass? I looked around to see Apollo saying something and waving his hands in an excited way. I gestured to him that I couldn't hear what he was saying, and realizing that I was still underwater, he took the glass top off so I could swim up. Eager to talk to someone, Apollo quickly took me from the... box? I still wasn't sure what it was, but before I could ask Apollo started talking. "I'm so glad to see you alive cuz. Do you know how scared you had me there? If you weren't healed, Poseidon would've totally had my ass."

"Wow, thanks for being concerned about my well-being Apollo," I said sarcastically.

"Just be quiet, and be happy that you're even alive." He then ran outside of the room shouting at the top of his lungs, "He's awake!"

The large pounding of footsteps rattled the floor as about 10 Olympians ran into the room shouting about how happy they were. My dad looked like he was about to start crying. He ran up and hugged me saying, "I'm so sorry Percy, for giving Artemis protection over you. I thought she would protect you. I didn't even think of the possibility that she would try to harm you on your first day there. From now on, you will be staying with Aphrodite. We now think that if you talked to Aphrodite, it would be easier for you to forgive her and even become friends with her."

The rest of the day flew by. I could barely remember what everyone had said to me. All of their words just jumbled up together. What did stick in my head was the fact that I was staying with _Aphrodite_ of all people. She was the reason why I was with Artemis in the first place, but arguing with the gods would be suicide. That's why I didn't question their decision, letting it sit in the back of my mind. Apollo let me out of his temple and brought me down to Earth. He was treating me to lunch for what Artemis had done. I had no clue why he would treat me to lunch if Artemis was the one who had repeatedly shot me.

We had gone to Wendy's because after being almost brutally murdered, all you need is a good burger. Throughout the whole lunch all I could think about was what would I have been doing if my plan had failed. Since it would only have been my second day, I doubt that the Hunters would have gone easy on me. If I was still there, I still would've been the one making their lunch, and still would've been pranked for it.

Fortunately Apollo kept me occupied by starting conversations with me. Most of which were completely fine like "how are you feeling" or "why the hell did you decide to make Artemis that mad?" But then, when I thought that Apollo had stopped trying to make me feel awkward, he asked me, "so, Percy. Real talk here. Do you, or do you not like Artemis? You know what I'm asking, like "like like" not as a friend." I had practiced for this question a whopping total of zero times and therefore I had responded with a very eloquent, well thought out response.

"Well...ummm...Artemis is a great person but...um... I'm not really sure if I like "like like" her...and stuff"

After my well thought out response, Apollo looked at me like I was in need of therapy, but I didn't care. I got out of that question and that's all that mattered there. Apollo had, intelligently, stopped asking me anymore questions. He was probably afraid that I would've completely flipped out and hurt both of us in the process.

Once we were done with lunch, Apollo left for his god responsibilities, leaving his card behind.

_Apollo's Medical Service: Call 1-800-APOLLOO_

Whatever. I wouldn't need it, but a nagging voice in the back of my head told me to keep it with me, just in case. I walked around the city, not really knowing where I was. I decided to walk into a random clothing store because...why not? At the moment I thought it was a good idea because Aphrodite hadn't come over and dragged me away to her place. I also believed that if I had not had had that thought, what happened next wouldn't have happened. I felt something metal slam against the back of my head and everything went black.

**Back at the supermarket...**

Things seemed awfully quiet… and by that it meant that there hadn't been a stolen piece of food for a day or two. In actuality, the place was anything but silent.

There were police cars and reporters on the scene, asking about the mysterious stolen food. The sales clerk and manager, because they had been the only people to actually see what had happened, could barely tell the story without sounding completely crazy. However, once they all saw the security camera's footage, they all started to believe. There was now a 24/7 stakeout, trying to see if the person who was stealing the food could be caught.

**With the gods...**

All of the gods were sitting around a table, playing blackjack. Hermes had decided to be the dealer, while Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Ares, and Athena were all playing against each other. Athena looked very confident as if she knew that she was going to win. She probably would have, but right before it was Athena's turn and opportunity to start bragging about how she won, Poseidon stood up, effectively moving the table and grabbing the attention of the rest of the gods. All he said: "Something's wrong with Percy."

He then teleported out of there with all of the gods following after him. They teleported to a city they had no clue about, but Percy was nowhere to be found. They scrounged the area, not finding a clue to where Percy was. They all realized that whoever had taken him was much more powerful than the gods. All of them could only hope that Percy was okay.

**Percy **

I woke up tied up in a chair with a piece of duct tape on top of my mouth. I looked around to see that I was in a very nice house. There were nice couches, a TV in the room. There was a desk with a laptop sitting on it, too. All of that made it seem like I was being held captive by a very rich person. After a bajillion hours - actually it was only around 15 minutes-, the door opened.

Out came the last person I would have ever thought would be behind my predicament. He slowly walked up to me and put his hand up. He told me to not to talk until he had finished what he needed to say, and I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"Hello Percy. I'm Morgan Freeman."

* * *

**Alright that's a wrap, I kind of feel bad for making all of you wait. However, I made this chapter over 300% longer than my usual 1000 word chapters so I hope that makes up for it. I do need an answer, however. Should I make my chapters longer? If you people say yes, then you might have to wait an extra day or two for me to get the chapter out. If not, then I will be able to write most chapters in about a day but even then it might be a late upload. I'm just giving out the choices here. Tell me what you want. Follow, favorite, and review if you can. I love watching my inbox fill up. And I hope all of you have a nice time.**


	5. Morgan Freeman Actually Explains Stuff

**Alright sorry everyone, I… procrastinated. I'm so sorry about that, I get how people get anxious for new chapters (although not many people probably do that for my story :P) and I'm super sorry about the wait. Ummm so yeah let's do the shoutouts and reviews and get to the story!**

**kjeld- Thanks for the follow!**

**Ezio2br- Thank you for the follow as well!**

**Branden808- Thanks for following!**

**Wolfe47- Thanks so much for the follow!**

**danmister125- Thank you for the favorite!**

**N. Aepic Fael- Thanks for following me and my story :D**

**And thank you so much cupcakesforlife! Thank you for following and favoriting the story! Many more thanks for following and favoriting my author's profile! You are just sweet, huh? See what I did there? :D**

**Reviews**

**Ezio2br- ****I'm assuming that being "okay with this" is good? xD **

**Guest- Thank you :). Thank you for the nice words and I love the supermarket parts as well. **

**roger9481- Thank you for the review, and I think the chapter length is going to have to depend on my mood. Oops :/. Anyway, the story will be multi-pairing, sorry for any hardcore Pertemis shippers out there. To your last part, I'm sorry but I didn't understand it. xD Sorry about that.**

**Wolfe47- Thanks! I like it when people think that the story is good!**

**branden808- I think that your review was good? I'm really sorry but I didn't really understand it, sorry about that :/**

**zeebo30- Thanks for the nice words! It's nice to know that my sense of humor can finally be put to good use, now the other jokes I make will probably never be put into this story because….reasons. **

**Ok, I was debating about writing this chapter because it's kinda a very big contrast to the funny things that were happening. It's not too bad, but you know. However, this part will start the plot so it's kind of important. To be honest, it's not even that bad but warnings are necessary. **

**Let's get on with the story...**

* * *

**Percy**

_Are you kidding me? Morgan Freeman was the person who kidnapped me... AWESOME! I loved what he did in __Dolphin Tale__, so awesome that a person like him would take me captive! Wait… Percy, you aren't supposed to think like that. He just kidnapped you… But he's so cool…But I have to get out of here!_

"So Percy, you may be wondering why I would bash your head in and kidnap you. Well, it's because you are in grave danger. Someone you hold dear in your heart has turned over to the dark side. She may come for you, and if you die, the world will be in grave peril. You must stay alive, young Percy. You must stay alive to stop this defector. She will be strong, but you must be stronger. If not, she poses as great a threat to not only Olympus, but to the world. You may not think that you will be able to win this fight - mainly because I just told you how powerful she is - but don't worry. I will train you. I will help you along your way so that you will win this battle! You will train you to be stronger, better, faster...oh wait. It's 5:30. Um… well then. This is a bit embarrassing." He chuckled lightly.

_Wait, what's wrong? What if he's realized that I'm not the person he was looking for and stabs me? What if he thinks that I can't do this, and he kills me to keep quiet? WHAT IF HE'S NOT ACTUALLY MORGAN FREEMAN?!_

Morgan Freeman continued, "It seems as if I might have to leave for a tennis match against my friend. He can get really mad and whiney when I show up late," he said awkwardly. "So, we'll have someone else train you." He raised his fist up into the air and shouted, "DEUS EX MACHINA!"

The roof of the house flew off and clouds suddenly appeared in the previously clear sky. Thunder boomed as the storm clouds parted and a heavenly light shined down upon Morgan Freeman and I, enveloping us within a yellow, glittering light.

A figure softly floated down in front of us, her black hair swaying in the wind. Her eyes were closed, but she looked beautiful, even ethereal. She landed on the ground in front of us, and she opened her eyes. I was stunned to see dark brown eyes - eyes that belonged to a person who I had thought was gone - a person who was up in the stars. Her mouth turned up into a smile as she said, "Hey Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I only stared, mouth agape as I gasped, "_Zoe_?"

**Zoe- You all knew she was coming in eventually.**

It all started out as a pretty normal day. I was shining in the night sky, my light unobstructed, but I sighed. It was getting boring up here in the stars. Sure it was fun and all, watching the puny humans go through their daily lives, but I missed the excitement of being a Hunter. I missed all the fun of being alive. I missed all of the people I met and befriended. I hated being a star. Suddenly I was teleported to a random room with the one and only, Morgan Freeman.

"MORGAN FREEMAN!" I screamed. "I loved you in Dolphin Tale and Dolphin Tale 2! Do you know how much of an inspiration you've been to me?" Okay so maybe I was fangirling a little bit, but could you blame me?

He started to laugh, and when he stopped he said that there was a reason to why he was here. He said to me, "Zoe Nightshade, the Fates have decided that you shall be the one to help Percy. You will come back to Earth to train him for the fight ahead. Do you accept?"

_Finally, I get to come back to the earth! I get to do things again!_

"I accept Mr. Freeman."

**Percy**

_Alright, so I get a Hunter to train me. Not bad. Add that to the fact that it's Zoe who's going to train me? Awesome!_

I had always felt as if there was some connection between us - one that I couldn't really understand. Whatever it was, I felt honored that Morgan would bring someone back to life to train me. Although, I still had one question.

"Before you go Mr. Freeman, why would you decide to tell me all this?"

"Well that's simple, Percy. What fun would being a god be if I wasn't able to help out from time to time?"

"I don't get it..."

He sighed, "I didn't expect that you would." With that, he flashed out of the room, leaving Zoe and me in the room alone.

**Meanwhile in the middle of the woods….**

Artemis stood alone, leaning against a large oak tree. Her usually straight, auburn hair was in disarray. Hey silver eyes glinted in the moonlight, her lips twisted upwards into a sickly smile. She held a knife in her hand, slowly dragging it across the skin of a bear, watching as the blood slowly ran down its fur, staining it red. The bear tried to scramble out of her grasp, but she held t firm, almost to the point of strangulation. All that could be heard were the bear's pitiful whines as it tried to do something, anything to keep itself alive. Artemis hacked away at the bear, slashing line after line into his fur. The bear passed out from the pain, and Artemis then hung him on a branch. She walked backwards to admire the beauty of it. Along the bear's body were the words, _I'm coming for you Percy._

She threw the knife straight at the bear, plunging the sharp projectile into its heart. The bear gave one more pitiful howl as the light slowly faded from its eyes.

**(I was debating stopping it here, but I decided that because I made you people wait a little bit more time than usual, I would add a bit more to the chapter.)**

**Percy**

"Alright, Zoe. What do we do first to train me for the upcoming impending doom?"

She looked at me and said, "First we go over to Aphrodite. You're still in her care, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did kinda left without telling her. But… how do we get there? I mean… we didn't get left any means of transportation."

Zoe chuckled and said, "I got this. DEUS EX MACHINA!"

With those words, we teleported to Aphrodite's temple, conveniently right as she was cooking dinner. Because…. why not? We cleared our throats and she spun around, startled. While she spun, she almost knocked down the vase she had right next to the table.

"Oh, hi Percy, I see that you've brought a guest. That's good, you made it just in time for dinner. If you weren't here I would've just teleported you here, so this saves me a lot of trouble. Here, sit down, make yourself at home! I am supposed to protect you."

She started to put the down plates full of food and our mouths started to water. It looked so gooood. The plate had mashed potatoes, string beans, and a large piece of steak. We dug into the plate like we haven't eaten for months. Once we were done I asked Aphrodite, "Is there, by any chance, that you could use your godly powers to help me train for longer periods of time, or even better, to make me have super strength or something?"

"Well, I don't think I have anything on super strength, but I do have a potion to help greatly increase your stamina! It's usually used for sexual purposes," Zoe made a face at the word sexual, "but you can use it for now. Be warned though, it may have some side effects. Some of which are: bloating, internal bleeding, **death**, loss of limbs, **death**, fractured bones and tendons, **death**, explosive diarrhea, **death**, hallucinations, **death**, loss of memory, **death**, sickness, **death**, **death**, and **death** just to name a few."

"Um… thanks?"

"Oh no problem, be sure to not have your training go on for too long, the potion only lasts for a couple of hours and if you use it for too long, it may cause-"

"Death, I know," I said exasperated.

"Ok then, make sure to train without a shirt!" Aphrodite winked at me while Zoe looked like she was getting bored. We left Aphrodite and I took off my shirt, effectively leaving me vulnerable to a punch in the gut from Zoe."

"Owww," I whined. "What was that for?"

She glared at me, "That's for all of the times you've been stupid in the couple of hours. I mean, talking back to a Goddess, really?"

We continued walking but I couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching me. It kind of made me feel like I was some sort of prey, but I shook it off. Time to get training.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry that it's short but procrastination isn't the best thing and while I was writing out some of the parts of the chapter, I wasn't in the best of moods, but I got the chapter out for all of you lovely people. I realized that when I procrastinate, it affects others as well, and you people made me realize that. :D All of you will probably have to remind me of that a lot more however… Anyways, my beta (you suck beta) has informed me that there isn't much plot to this story, so I want your opinions. I'm kinda scared to ask for like an answer to something because the last time I did that only one person responded, yikes. But I want to know if I should put in more plot to the story, keep the same amount of plot, or actually start a plot if there is none in your mind. As always, follow and favorite if you can! Also, remember to review! I love reading your reviews, even if I can't understand some of them :/. As always, have a great day(?), night(?), I'm going to need an actual ended for this…**

* * *

**The supermarket- You all thought that the chapter ended, but you thought wrong**

The helicopters flew over the supermarket, creating loud noises heard by anyone within a mile radius. The sales clerk and the manager were standing in front of the Head of the FBI. After word got out of the disappearing food, it went viral. People all over the world started to speculate how the food was leaving the store, and for what purposes. Some denounced it as a hoax and strayed away from the topic, others thought the food was being teleported by aliens so they knew what kind of foods we ate. They needed to analyze the food so that they know how to get rid of it, and starve the human population until we all die so they can colonize Earth. Many people were just perplexed, and waiting for more news of the Haunted Supermarket. Even federal officials were coming in to see the place. No matter what people thought, the store was still losing money, and that got the manager pretty mad.

"You officials better do your job, and quick! I'm losing so much money right now and you better find the person who's doing this so I can make all that money back!" He then dared to push the Head of the FBI only to get around 10-15 guns pointed at him. The Head held up his hand to signal for the FBI members to put down their guns. The manager backed off nervously and quickly scampered away, grumbling profanities and placing countless curses on the thief, his family, and all of his loved ones.

**The last parts weren't gone over by my beta so sorry if there are any mistakes.**


	6. So sorry

**I am so sorry that I haven't been able to upload a new chapter in over twenty days. Things have just been piling up and I just don't have the time but don't worry. A new chapter is being worked on and it will be uploaded soon, I hope… Thank you all for being patient and I'm really sorry for the whole waiting thing and this note being so short.**


	7. I'm back I think

**Alright everyone, I am back with another chapter! Yay!**

**Okay, so I asked a question the last chapter… and I got one answer. Thanks everyone… Shoutouts!**

**Shoutouts! Thank you for...**

**HeroicLiar- Following!**

**Dark Lord Volk'land- Following and Favoriting!**

**vex grace772- Following and Favoriting!**

**zdeath01- Following and Favoriting the story, and me!**

**Ezio2br- (hey I remember you) Following me and Favoriting!**

**HeroesofOlympusJustin-Following!**

**noname9998- Following and Favoriting the story and me!**

**JAW7- Following!**

**Darkness of sybelia- Favoriting!**

**RAD092515- Favoriting!**

**OldMasterSaru- Following!**

**Phantomartthief- Following me and the story!**

**Redxlord- Following!**

**Bea7- Following!**

**SupremeCommanderDan- Following and favoriting!**

**frytrix- Favoriting!**

**bjorn012- Following and favoriting!**

**Darklord1987- Favoriting the story and following me!**

**Edge of the night Sky- Following and favoriting!**

**To the reviewers!**

**Roger- Sorry. I don't really like the little apology chapter either, but I needed something to be put out there. Thanks for the review!**

**Frytrix- I don't know, I like Morgan Freeman, and Artemis going insane was just to move things along. She has been kinda cast away from the other gods, and she was slowly winding down the spiral of madness :D Thank you for the review!**

**Ezio- It's nice to see some sort of familiar name, you and roger and thank you for the review. I looked up Deus Ex and it looks pretty cool, and I really hope that you meant the pokemon jirachi XD.**

**cupcakesforlife- Thanks for the review! See, in this story I have only a few plans for it. Most of the things I write, I write on the spot. This may become a harem and the pairing I'm not sure about it. Everything is going to be changed with this chapter and I'm not that much of a caleo fan (I'm going to get frickin lynched for that) and I'm not that much of a solangelo fan either. Oops. I do like calypso and I really want to put in other characters too but that comes later. ;)**

**Okay, being as it's taken over 10 days for me to just start this chapter, let's get to it.**

**Okay make that twenty days...**

* * *

**Percy**

"Alright, we need to start this training montage...so... What song would you like to use?" Zoe asked. "I've got a whole playlist full of them."

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, what have you got?"

"I have...um... Eye Of The Tiger?"

"Nah, too cliché."

"But-" she stammered.

"I SAID IT'S TOO CLICHE!"

"Then I have nothing else..."

I threw up my hands in frustration. _She just said that she had a whole playlist full of montage songs! Now she says that she has no more songs? What the fuck?_ "What do you mean you have nothing else?"

"All I have is "Eye of the Tiger". Then I have a remix, a cover of the remix, a remix of the cover of the remix, and the cover of the remix of the cover of the remix."

"... Dafuq? Wait, you were dead. How did you get an iPhone so quickly?"

"Aphrodite gave it to me and said I could do anything on it. She also said to videotape if anything 'good' happened."

_I have a pretty good idea of what Aphrodite meant by 'good' but she wouldn't, would she? She is the goddess of sex... Eh, whatever._

"Just look up the nearest radio station and see what they have on," I told her.

"Okay then."

**A few minutes later...**

_You are listening to 88.9 GODZ, the only radio station that anyone can listen to while on top of Mount Olympus. Next up, here's a song written as a tribute to Paul Walker, entitled "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth._

"Okay. We have the music, and we have the potion. What else do we need?" I asked Zoe.

"Nothing, let's get started. First off, you are supposed to run 250 laps around the track."

"What track?"

"The track that Aphrodite got Hephaestus to build in the three minutes that we were gone. Apparently there are a bunch of traps or something. Plus, there's a pretty high chance of you dying, but by some divine intervention you're probably going to live. Now GO!"

**An unspecified amount of time later...**

I dropped to the ground, exhausted.

My breath came out in short gasps as I tried to figure out why I was so tired. _I had the potion, didn't I? I thought the potion was supposed to let me train for hours upon end, but it's only been... an amount of time later. I already feel like I'm gonna pass out._

"Hey Percy!" Zoe calls out to me. "You never actually drank the potion, you kinda just started to run."

"... Are you being serious? I JUST RAN 250 FUCKING LAPS AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT I NEVER TOOK THE POTION? WHAT THE FUCK ZOE?!"

"You were the one who forgot to take the potion, dummy."

"You bi-

**We interrupt your regular shows to bring you this breaking news! An anonymous person has claimed that she knows who the thief who has been stealing food from the local supermarket is. Apparently, the thief's name is Percy Jackson, a teenage male who had been reported missing about a week ago. (Don't you dare...) He is said to have had a bad reputation for being very violent and unstable. If you see this person, please contact your local authorities. Thank you for your time and please go back to enjoying your regular programming. **

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"I have absolutely no clue..."

"Alright, time to take the potion I guess."

I took the bottle the potion was stored in and drank half of it, giving the other half to Zoe. I suddenly felt a bunch of butterflies in my chest. I took a look back to Zoe to see her usual dark brown eyes flash pink, and I suddenly noticed how beautiful she actually was. She had straight, beautiful black hair and soft, kissable lips. She was amazing.

I could feel myself moving forward, tilting my head down and before I knew it, I felt my lips coming in contact with hers.

**Artemis - In the Woods**

_Huh, so the sea spawn has found himself a new plaything has he? No matter. They will all die eventually, but not before I have my fun with them. He is the reason why I have been hated, why no others will give me a chance to explain myself. Therefore he will pay... He will pay dearly..._

* * *

**That is a wrap for this chapter! I have no clue when the next chapter will be out. Things are getting pretty hectic and I'm not sure if I'll actually get done a chapter soon but anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I hope that everything is going great! :D I love watching my inbox get spammed with all of your favorites and follows and I read every single review. Bye everyone!**


	8. Actual things happening!

**Here we go, let's get to the new chapter. But wait a moment, recently I had hit 50 followers and I just wanted to take a moment to say how much I appreciate all of you taking the time to read my story even though there are-literally- thousands of other stories out there. By the way roger, this is the chapter where your comment comes into play, I hope that you're happy. :P**

**Thank you for following:**

**CraftyWartortle**

**Astr-Nik**

**Sithdoom**

**Thank you for following and favoriting**

**RedOctober01**

**Thank you for doing all four things!**

**strawberry Lover 999**

**Soul Reaper With a Core Drill**

**Mation1020**

**To the reviews!**

**RedOctober01: I loved all of your comments and I love that I got you hooked on the story. :)**

**Ezio- Comic rel**i**ef is the best, I love it when a character does something funny, that being said, I also love serious parts as well. It just all blends in to create something amazing. Your advice does work, but I can't plan ahead with my stories. Everything I write is completely what I write, I don't change it. I write all of this on the fly if you could believe it. XD.**

**Roger- Thank you, and who gave out the tip? That's for me to know, and for the story to tell. :)**

**LordDuece- Thanks :)**

**Edge of the night sky- I really hope you read it and like it :D**

* * *

**Now with the Olympians...**

All the Gods were sitting down in a huge group - except for Hermes because you know… God stuff - all of them staring at a television screen which showed the one-and-only Percy Jackson making out with Zoe Nightshade. Everyone was speechless, their faces shocked and their mouths agape - all except one. Poseidon puffed his chest proudly and said, "That's my son. I always knew he would catch a hot one. But," he mused, "if anything goes wrong, we still need the other girl. Just in case…"

Suddenly Hermes burst through the palace door, his breathing labored, and he knelt down, catching his breath. "Did you guys see what Percy did? He's locking lips with Zoe Nightshade!"

Aphrodite started to squeal, "OMG YES EEEEEEE, THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER, THEY'RE MY NEW OTP!"

Apollo covered his ears, wincing. "Hey, can you stop screaming? Some of us want our ears you know."

Aphrodite squealed even louder, and she teleported to where the two teenagers were still kissing. The Olympians settled down and returned to watch.

**Zoe**

_I don't understand. I shouldn't be doing this. It feels so wrong, yet it feels right somehow _(the clichéness). Reluctantly, I broke the kiss - red-faced and panting heavily. Percy seemed to have gotten a shock in the ass by Zeus because he jumped so high, stammering, "Oh god please Zoe I didn't mean to. I have no clue what came over me. Please don't cut my balls off and make me eat them."

_Seriously? Pfft men._ "Alright Percy," I told him. "How about you make us some food to get our minds off of whatever just happened, and we can sit down and talk like the mature teenagers we are. Okay?"

He walked off and summoned the food items that he got from who-knows-where.

**I think you all know where this is **

Panic was everywhere at the supermarket. Everybody was frantically searching for Percy Jackson, the one who had been stealing all of the food. However, nobody could seem to find him. Everyone had seen the food disappear, but nobody had seen the culprit. It was like Now You See Me, the robber being one step ahead of the game at all times. The FBI men quickly searched for Percy, but there was nothing to be found. They knew their next phase of operation: they were going to make Percy's face known all over the country. All the while, the lonely sales clerk stayed at home. Having the store closed meant that he wasn't getting paid, and the sales clerk could barely afford the bills as it was. He slowly closed his eyes and wept.

**Aphrodite**

_I hate to do this after everything Percy's been through, but for the sake of plot development, I must_. I quickly took one of my vials and stealthily placed it inside the food that Percy was cooking. He didn't notice me because I can do that kind of stuff. I winced as I poured the liquid, hoping that Percy would forgive me…

**Third Person Perspec****tive**

Zoe and Percy sat at the end of a small, circular table. Both were staring at their food awkwardly, not taking a bite. Percy tried to start up conversation saying, "So… about what happened earlier, Zoe. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I just felt myself moving forward and I-"

Zoe cut in, "It's okay, Percy. I mean, we're both friends. It was just something done. There are no hard feelings over this. Right?" she asked.

Percy looking down dejectedly muttered, "Yeah… right."

Both of them started to eat the sushi that Percy had prepared using Aphrodite's kitchen, and suddenly both of their expressions changed. Both of them sat up in their chair, their eyes blazing. Zoe walked up to Percy and slapped him straight in the face. "How dare you do such a thing, you swine," she spat out.

"Oh yeah?" Percy said back. "Well you seemed to enjoy it, didn't you? You loved kissing me. Admit it! You just don't want to because you never pictured yourself ever kissing a boy, huh? You never thought that you'd kiss me, and you're trying to blame me for it, just to make your sorry ass feel better."

**With the Olympians...**

The Olympians sat with shock all over their faces for the second time that day. They thought that they were watching Percy find someone he truly cared about, but something went wrong - horribly wrong. Aphrodite teleported into the room, and all eyes settled onto her.

Poseidon asked, "What have you done Aphrodite? What have you done?"

Aphrodite looked miserable as she said, "There is a person, calling all of the shots, and he told me to do it."

"But why would such a powerful being want to tamper with Percy's love life?" Zeus mused.

"Well, that means that Zoe and Percy aren't meant to be. Everyone, I think it's time for us to bring out the backup…"

Aphrodite gasped. "You don't mean?"

Poseidon looked down to the floor. "Yes, it is our only option. It's either this or we let Percy live a lonely life, and we are as sure as Hell aren't doing that."

**Camp Half Blood**

Twas' a normal day in Camp Half Blood. People were fighting, and the sun was shining. Archery lessons were taking place, and new demigods were coming in every single day. In the camp though, there seemed to be a battle taking place between two teenage demigods. The fight was stopped short by Chiron coming in, grabbing one girl by the arm, and leading her away. He told her that she was being called and that she must go to the Gods immediately. And with those words, she hurriedly gathered her stuff and went to find the gods.

**With the gods and stuffs...**

They were sitting in a circle, trying to find a way to execute with their plan without any hitches. Athena was hard at work, sketching a plan for everyone to follow. Seeing as it took far too long for mortals to get to the God's chamber - when in actuality it had only been 5 minutes since she left - they teleported the girl to them and started to explain.

"You have been called because of a predicament that we have been watching over. You have known Percy for a while, and we thought that you might be able to solve our problem. You will be sent to Percy immediately to try to, eh, to calm him down. Do whatever you can. You cannot fail, or else you will be smited. Do you understand?" Zeus asked.

"I do," said the girl.

"Okay then, we will now teleport you to Percy," Poseidon told her.

**Percy**

A flash of white light- _Wait… Why is the light always white? Why can't it be red or yellow?_\- blinded me as I was just about to verbally fight with Zoe some more. I looked over and gasped. It seemed that I was doing that a lot lately. My eyes stared at the new person for a long time in disbelief. Only when she uttered the words "Hello Percy" did I know that she was real.

**Artemis**

_Why is she here? It ruins my plans... no matter. It doesn't matter how many people I have to go through; I will get my revenge. Watch out, Percy. Stay alone because whoever gets in my way of getting you will fall..._

* * *

**That is a wrap everybody! I probably will not be able to get a new chapter out for all of you for a while so that's pretty bad. However, I must say it again that all of you people following and favoriting, it means so much to me. Also to whoever comments, have a cookie! I love reading all of your comments, they mean so much to me. I don't care if it's feedback or telling me that I suck, I just love reading comments. The fact that many of you like the story is the whole reason why I'm continuing it. So thank you. :)**


	9. I regret nothing

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another 1,000 word chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**apfranco98**

**DemonHunter175**

**Torothai**

**zcj135**

**roger- you finally did it!**

**AsianBryan**

**UltimateChallengeMaker**

**Cloud4012**

**angelsrock27**

** .908**

**KMboy**

**kimia18**

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ba- oh wait… **

**We find our protagonists bickering like little children, and they find themselves face-to-face with someone sent to save the day. The person in question is one they never thought they would see again…**

**Percy**

_How? How could she be here? I haven't seen her in so long… I wish things could get back to the way it used to be…_

I opened my mouth and the only word I could get out was "A-A-Annabeth?"

**Gods**

"Alright, Poseidon. I want to know what your plan is here," Zeus said.

Poseidon twiddled his thumbs and replied, "Well since Percy seemed like he was going to live his life alone and away from everyone and everything he loved, I went to Aphrodite to ask her about Annabeth. She told me that she still had feelings for him, and I asked her about Percy. She said that his feelings are faint. However, if Annabeth can manage to get Percy to open up about his stress and troubles in life, it is very possible for him to love her again."

Athena looked pissed off. She didn't want her Annabeth to go back to the sea spawn. But to everyone else in the room, they thought that it was the only way. However, little did they know that Athena was already formulating a plan within her head, one to keep Percy away from Annabeth.

**Annabeth- Before she is called to Olympus**

_Ugh. Life is so bad. I'm being chased by a monster and my boyfriend and I broke up. _I turned around to see the Minotaur still chasing after me. _Man it seems like every time we demigods are running away from something, it's always the Minotaur, seems a bit cliché to me._

I sighed. Everything was going wrong. Sure I didn't have my cabin turn against me, Athena still cared about me and I wasn't shunned by my peers...but… there was an emptiness I felt inside. I yearned for the times where I would always have Percy by my side. I loved cuddling with him when we were alone and peacefully sleeping in his arms. Those times are gone now, though. Ever since Aphrodite had admitted that she made me love Percy, he was immediately whisked away, and I haven't seen him since. It's so weird though. Even though I know that the love was fake, it was like my heart wouldn't accept it. Whenever someone mentioned Percy there was a pang in my heart; it didn't matter that the love was fake at first. I loved Percy, and I was determined to get him back.

"But first, I have to take care of the Minotaur," I sighed.

With a flick of the wrist, my dagger shot at him. He exploded into dust as I walked back triumphantly to Camp Half Blood.

* * *

Okay so I have no clue how it happened, but one second I was fighting Clarisse because of a remark about Percy and the next thing I know I agreed to something I didn't understand fully. I agreed in a heartbeat because I heard Percy's name. Instantly I was teleported to Percy, where he was bickering with… Zoe Nightshade?! Wow, apparently Percy had been going on adventures while we were apart. The fact that we were apart made me break out into sobs as Percy stuttered, "A-A-Annabeth?!"

**Aphrodite**

_OMG! This is getting good, but I feel bad for Annabeth… Maybe if I just..._

**Gods**

Everyone stood, watching intently as Annabeth burst into tears. Nobody saw as Aphrodite decided to do something to the protagonists. Immediately Annabeth and Percy were teleported away, leaving a relieved Zoe to sigh and sit down. Once both of the demigods had left, Aphrodite suddenly disappeared. The gods, being the incompetent fools that they were did not notice Aphrodite leaving and failed to make a connection between the two instances.

**Percy**

_What the hell just happened?! First I kiss Zoe, then Annabeth appears and starts crying, like what the fuck? Then I'm suddenly teleported away and now I'm in a completely pink room with Aphrodite and a crying Annabeth. Sometimes I think that my life is just some show that the gods watch for their amusement_

**Gods**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How the hell did he know?"

**Percy**

I had no clue what was happening until Aphrodite said "Okay, this is a **safe** environment. We are here today to talk about our feelings. There will be no anger, only understanding and compassion. If not I'll strap you up to my machine over there and watch as you squirm in pleasure. Okay?"

I looked over to the machines in the corner, there was one where it had a chair and hands, with a dildo in each one. The second one had a chair and just metal hands. The last one was a box with two holes and hands sticking out from the box. I turned away so the images of people who have been tortured by this wouldn't get into my head.

Annabeth had calmed herself down and moved her blonde hair away from her eyes. She looked at me and started to speak. "Percy, I know that Aphrodite said that our love was fake; that she made the whole thing happen, but Percy… ever since we broke up, my whole life has been a mess. I can't live without you. Every night I long for you to cuddle with, every day I yearn for you to be right by my side. Aphrodite may have started the relationship but it's not her that makes me want to get you back."

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I never thought that Annabeth wanted my back. Actually, I never thought about Annabeth before today. The thought of her doing anything by herself and feeling lonely made me feel horrible. I just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was okay, that I would take her back but I wasn't sure about my own feelings… I wasn't sure if this was the right choice. To hell with it, i've trusted my gut before and I'll trust it now. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Annabeth, will you take me back?"

She screamed, "YES PERCY!"

Immediately once she screamed that, Poseidon teleported into wherever we were and he declared, "Annabeth, I have decided that you would be the best choice to marry my son. Because he is my son, he has absolutely and positively no say in this decision. However since you are a girl I can't force you into these kinds of things or else it's "immoral" and "wrong" and "douche-like." Can't a guy just force some girl to be his slave and sex toy once in a while? Man, I wish that we were back in the time period of the Greeks, then we could make all the girls we wanted into our whores… but I digress. So Annabeth, do you agree?"

As quick as the Flash, she answered "Yes."

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's the chapter. I think it was pretty good. By the way, Percabeth is not going to stay for long... Sorry, but someone had asked for it and I said sure. What do you all think? I want reviews people! Please? By the way, there's a question I've been meaning to ask. Should I include lemons into the story? Tell me what you think. And I'll see you next time- on Total Dram... Still not this?**

**-Dan**


	10. I Don't Know How to Title Things

**Alright so maybe I'm not the best at updating but all of you still read the story… right? In the story, I'll be changing how the actual events happen and the story will now be from a third person point of view, the little names that I put just show who we're with at the moment.**

**HispanicThug- No, but if people seriously want me to put Percabeth in, I'll probably do it in another story, if I ever get to writing it. ._.**

**Frytrix- Well, it's been nice having you read and comment, I wish you said why the last chapter completely ruined it, but nonetheless I hope you find another story to take your time to read.**

**Roger- Sorry man ._. But as always, it's nice to have your input on things**

**dogbuiscut1967- Thanks! And I'm sure that I'm going to put lemons in eventually, just gotta get all of the characters to admit their feelings for Percy. .-. That's gonna be hard to do.**

**Guest #1- Okay, I'm not going to kill her, maybe. But I don't think that she'll show up much for a while.**

**Guest #2- Ahhh? What do you mean taken? Read on my friend.**

**Guest #3- Nice to know that people love lemons. Weird**

**Guest #4- :)**

**Phantomarttheif- We'll get to Pertamis eventually, I just gotta get them to like each other and not have a bunch of characters join into the love scene randomly.**

**In a lonely room, an author sat by himself wondering what to write for his next chapter…**

"Ugh, what to do? What to do? I haven't updated in over twenty days…" the author groaned.

"You know, you could wrap up all of the sub plots that you've created throughout the story that you decided not to write about and just left alone?"

"...Who's talking to me?"

"I'm the guy you told a reviewer about, remember? You said I'd be a reoccuring character in the story. Then you never actually showed me inside the story. Nice author skills there."

"Okay, I still have no clue who you are…" the lonely author said still staring at his computer screen, not even acknowledging the small person who was standing upon his shoulders. Suddenly, he gasped as a light bulb appeared over his head. "I got it! I'll wrap up all of the subplots that I've created throughout the story that I just left alone!"

The small person facepalmed, and with a loud, disappointed groan, he disappeared.

**Artemis**

_It's finally time. After watching Percy get married off to the daughter of Athena, I can finally make my move_. Artemis had been using her powers to spy on Percy, always watching him, looking for the right time to execute her plan. Fortunately for her plan, Percy was having an internal conflict himself.

**Percy**

For the last few months, Percy had been having troubles. It wasn't completely the same as it used to be. The thought of what once was floated away from Percy as he realized that people change. However, some things stayed the same….

***Flashback***

Percy sat and watched as Annabeth worked. She looked up from her work for the first time in ages, only to ask, "Hey Percy? Do you know pi?"

He looked at her confused, obviously he knew pi. Carefully looking through the options he had in front of him, he cautiously crafted a response to her question. "You mean American Pie right? Like, _Bye, bye, this American Pie. Rode my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry-_"

She face palmed, "No, Percy. Pi, like the number?"

"Ohhhh," Percy realized. "Yeah I know pi, it goes-"

"Wrong," Annabeth interrupted.

"You didn't even let me say the number!"

"Sorry," she apologized. "I anticipated your stupidity to shine through. Here, I'll let you say it."

"Thank you. Three-point-one-four-n-"

"Wrong!"

"HEY?! TRYIN' TO COUNT PI HERE!"

"I'm sorry, I was just anticipating your inevitable wrong answer."

"..."

***End of flashback***

In all honesty, Percy didn't feel as great with following his gut decision as he thought he would be. Maybe he should've thought about what he was getting into when he said that he would marry Annabeth. He wanted to go back to the hunt. He realized that he sounded like a child, wanting change, getting it, and then becoming ungrateful, but he didn't give a single fuck. He would rather get pranked by the Hunters and slapped in the face by Artemis than go through with this decision.

**SMACK!**

Rubbing his red cheek, he looked up to see a scowling Artemis.

"Well, that was much easier than expected. Who knew that all I needed was a slap to get you to come to your senses. But that means I won't be able to put my elaborate plan into use!" she whined. "I had this whole elaborate plan to capture you, hang you over a volcano, maybe cut your man bits off, and "almost" kill you!"

Percy pondered over what she had said and, after seconds of deliberation, asked, "What do you mean 'almost' kill me?"

She cocked her head, "Well, killing you would start a war and I wouldn't want that. However, severely maiming and bringing you to the brink of death is completely fine."

**Back with the lonely author**

"Fuck. I made everything up so that Percy would have to fight with Artemis. Now all that happens is he gets slapped in the face? Damn, I can already see everyone telling me that it was 'weak' and that it was 'anticlimactic' and that it took 'no effort' and why am I talking out loud when I'm by myself?"

"Because you aren't by yourself Mr. Author. I'm still on your shoulder remember?"

"Dang, completely forgot that you were here. What do you suggest I do to the story?"

"Sorry man, I don't know what to do. Your story's been a train wreck ever since you began."

The author sat down, put his face in his hands, and contemplated the future of the story he was writing. With updates only once every couple of weeks, it was pretty hard deciding what to do with the story. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this writing business. Maybe he should just quit with the story altogether. Maybe he should go delete his account and start studying for school. Maybe-

"No…"

The small person arched an eyebrow at the author's sudden whisper. "No what?"

"I won't stop writing this story, no matter what. I will do my best to make sure that this story continues, even if that means having to update once every blue corn moon. I will keep going until I feel as if I cannot write anymore. I will!"

The little man kept silent, then asked, "Hey, if you're done with your little speech, you wanna play some CS:GO?"

"Hell yeah!"

**Artemis**

_Wow._ _I really thought that I would have done something crueler. I mean, the man-hating goddess in me should have come up with something better than a slap in the face. There's always the lion cage though…_

The rumbling in the sky and the sudden thunderstorm indicated that Zeus was pissed off about something and all the gods were supposed to come together immediately. Artemis teleported herself, with Percy, to the throne room. Everyone was seated and Percy, looking completely lost and confused, just kept standing.

Opening up the meeting was Zeus. "Percy Jackson, do you remember that impending doom that we were talking about? You know, at the meeting where we were discussing this but then we got interrupted by revealing a secret which opened your eyes to how we screwed with your life and you almost killed Aphrodite? Then you were sentenced by me to live with Artemis, which you couldn't even do for one day, you pansy. Then you got kidnapped, and then in your pansy-like fashion you went back to Annabeth. But, you remember, right?"

Remembering the impending doom, and being reminded of all of his past mistakes obviously pissed Percy off a bit, but he nodded.

"Well, it's time for that. Apparently Hera has a plan for you to be implemented in. Do you have any qualms with being used by us again?"

Percy was stuck with another dilemma where he could change everything once again, or say no and keep being married to Annabeth. Sadly for Annabeth, Percy wasn't happy with being corrected every moment and, like the chicken he was when he had to live up to what he promised, accepted.

Zeus looked shocked, "Well, um… We had like a whole presentation to convince you to accept, and if you had still said no, we would have drugged you and done it anyways, but this makes it a lot easier and a lot less painful." Ares and Dionysus both gave a whine of disappointment at the lost chance of tormenting Percy while Artemis gave an inaudible groan, also at the lost chance of being able to kill Percy.

"But what about your soon-to-be wife Percy?" Aphrodite chimed in.

Percy just stood there like a deer in headlights, trying his best to formulate a response so he wouldn't get smited by almost every single god and goddess here. "Well, I realized that I don't feel the romance between us anymore and that I don't want to bear the responsibilities of being married so… Bad answer?" He looked around the room, most of the male gods just nodded solemnly, like they knew where he was coming from. All of the goddesses, however, looked as though they wanted to kill him for leaving the marriage. Artemis and Hera looked especially angry at him.

"Okay, before anyone does anything too drastic," Poseidon started, "we should send Percy on his way. Just so that you know, Percy, when you get transported, you will not be able to use the powers that you got from Hestia. Besides the problems that it's created in the human world, people will be confused as to why the son of Poseidon can conjure up ingredients. Furthermore, you will be given a partner on this quest. Don't worry it's not Annabeth, but it's someone that's close to you. That's all that you need to know, and be on your way."

Aphrodite flashed next to Percy with a syringe in her hand. She plunged it straight into Percy's neck, causing his eyes to droop. Within seconds, he had blacked out.

**Zoe**

Zoe sat on the sidewalk, staring at the streets of New York. The events from a few months ago still ran through her head, clear as day. She had no clue as to why Percy had kissed her that day, but she knew that she liked it. For the past few months she had been debating whether what happened had involved their feelings, or if it was just both of their hormones going crazy.

"Hey, why so glum kiddo?" she heard from behind her, breaking her out of her stupor.

"It's just, feelings are so complicated, you know? First you go hating on someone, then you like them, then you kiss them, and then- Everything's just so confusing!" she blurted out. She hadn't even bothered to check to see who she was talking to. She felt as if she could've blurted out her whole life story to the stranger without ever getting his name. But his voice did sound familiar…

"Hmm, this is pretty normal for a girl your age. I'm assuming that you don't need the whole 'birds and the bees' talk, but here's a little advice. I know this person that you're infatuated with. If you like him, go after him, but take it slowly. He has a big enough heart to love many, and if you truly love him, you're going to have to accept that, maybe even embrace it."

Zoe sat there for a moment, soaking in all of the information. "Okay, I'll try," she said, with a new light in her eyes.

The man laughed lightly. "You're going to have to wait a bit longer on that Princess. He's gone off on a mission. But here's something to keep you company and to help you waste time. I'm off. See you."

Zoe heard the man leaving, the sounds of his steps eventually becoming nonexistent. Her long black hair flowed with the wind and she eventually looked beside herself to see a plush toy and a movie case. She looked at the plush toy to see that it was a dolphin. There was a tag attached to its head with the name 'Winter' on it. She put Winter down and looked at the movie case, seeing that the movie was-

"Dolphin Tale?"

**Okay, that took a hell of a long time to write. I'll try to make sure that the next ones don't come out as late but…. I don't know. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me. Give me CS:GO skins? Definitely. (PM me) Remember to have a nice day? Absolutely.**

**-Dan**


End file.
